


Breaking Up Is Never Easy

by Directioner1988



Category: ABC (UK Band), Duran Duran, Howard Jones (Musician), Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Nik has trouble comes to terms with the end of his relationship





	Breaking Up Is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> My story is set in 1982 where Roger is a solo artist and plays the guitar as well as the drums  
> The title of the story came from the the fifth lyric in the song Knowing Me, Knowing You by ABBA

**Breaking Up Is Never Easy**

 

 **It happened so fast that Nik never had time to digest the news until he reached his house then that's when he started to realise that Howard had called time on their relationship, as he entered the stone quiet hall way of his Bristol home, he began wondering what he had done wrong for his relationship with Howard to end. As he headed upstairs, he let slip a few tears dampening the plush carpet under his feet, as he sat on his bed he let his mind begin to wonder to all the possible conclusions that may have cause to the break up, when he felt too exhausted to think, he lay on his bed and fell to sleep. When he woke up the next day he headed straight to town and treated himself to a tub of double chocolate chip flavoured ice cream, before heading to the local supermarket to buy several boxes of tissues and several chick flicks. After arriving home, he headed into the kitchen and got himself a spoon from his cutlery drawer, before taking the plastic bags and metal spoon with him upstairs, where he put the ice cream in his mini freezer, getting changed into his pyjamas, he took the ice cream out the freezer and grabbed one the boxes of tissues he had brought and he climbed into his quilt, making himself comfortable, he pressed play on his video remote control and started to watch The French Lieutenant's Women, he hadn't even made it halfway through the film when he started crying, opening the tub of ice cream up he started digging in with a spoon. He put chick flick on after chick flick, by the end of time had ending the 24 year old was a sobbing mess, picking up his remote he turned his video player off, deciding he wanted a drink, he headed downstairs into his kitchen and put the empty choc chip ice creamtub in the bin** **and the spoon in the sink. He returned to his room several minutes later with a glass of sparkling water, he refused to leave unless he had to use the bathroom, which he did two hours later. Climbing back into bed, he racked his brain on what to do next, picking up his guitar he started to strum out the rhythm to his number two hit I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me, when his phone rang. Refusing to pick it up he let it go to answer phone**

_'Nicholas, it's me Roger. Sorry I haven't been able to call I've been working on a song, it's almost done and thought you'd wanna be the first to hear it'_

**Looking at his phone, he felt it couldn't be that important so called it an early night and fell straight to sleep, when his phone rang three hours later waking the Bristolian lad from his slumber in the hope it would be Howard wanted to give their relationship another go, when it turned out to be his manager's voice, he was totally crestfallen,  not wanting to listen to Mickey drabble on, he hung up and went back to sleep.** **On the second day of the break up Nik, wondered around his house stuck with what to do, when he finally rang Roger back to ask if he could come over so he could listen to the song, after Roger agreed he would, Nik raced to make himself look presentable, he was just on the bottom step when the doorbell rang, answering it he saw Roger standing there dressed in a crisp black button up shirt teamed with a pair of stonewashed denim jeans and a pair of white trainers. After closing the door he showed Roger to his office where the younger lad showed him the song and started to softly sing it making Nik cry.**

**'Roger, can you sing it again please?' Nik asked picking up a guitar passing it to Roger before picking his guitar up, the two started off strumming in melodic time with each other and when Roger started singing Nik felt every word he sang**

**'Think you may have a hit there Rog' he smiled as Roger wound down his strumming**

**'I'd have to agree there Nik' Mickey replied making the two lads jump**

**Choosing to go into the studio that afternoon Nik told Roger of his break up and that's why he cried the first time around, feeling sympathetic Roger asked if he was doing OK? and after saying mentally he was but psychically he wasn't when Colin Thurston interrupted their conversation**

**'Are you playing the drums today Roger?' he asked as Roger was about to close the door**

**'Not today, I'll be playing the guitar' Roger answered closing the door and making his way over to the microphones and headphones, carefully placing the headphones on his head, he started playing the same guitar rift that he and Nik had practised back at the hotel, they were staying in, making the whole studio fall silent the the soft tones of Roger Andrew Taylor's voice. It only took a good thirty minutes to record and edit.**

**'Have we got a name for it yet Roger?' Colin asked**

**'Yeah, it's called My Heartbreak' he answered**

**They both headed back to the hotel pleased that the recording session had gone well and as neither of them drank, the two ordered room service that included a roast dinner for each land with a soft drink and chocolate concrete and custard. Once the room service had arrived the two raised a glass to their new single and tucked into their meals The next day and the boys started to promote their single by making appearances on kids TV shows on both BBC1 and ITV even giving the viewers a sneak peek of the single, after performing on the latest kids show, the lads arrived at the photography studio to have their pictures took for the front cover of the CD. After deciding on the picture where the two lads are in each half of the broken heart, Roger was on the left and Nik was on the right. Nik though still hadn't got over his relationship breakdown, despite it being a week since it happened.**

**#####**

**Nik finally came to the realisation that he and Howard were never getting back together a month after Howard split up with him. Taking a bold move he asked Roger out on a date, Roger agreed on the condition he got to chose where they went... Which in Roger Taylor terms meant watching Aston Villa play at Villa Park, he got a shock though when Roger announced he had managed to get tickets to ABC in concert and a chance to meet the band backstage. Thanking him Nik raced off to get ready, after fussing about his hair for thirty minutes, he picked up his car keys and both him ad Roger made their way to the N.E.C in Birmingham to watch ABC perform and after singing along to all their hits, he found himself backstage where his sky blue eyes fell on Martin**

**'He's cute' Nik blushed**

**'Martin, yeah he is... Wait do you fancy him?' Roger questioned noticing Nik going pink in the cheeks**

**'Yeah, just a bit' Nik responded turning even pinker in the cheeks**

**'Martin' Roger called out**

**'Roger, love the single, the guitar on the song perfect' Martin rambled on**

**'Thanks Mart, this is Nik, he also plays the guitar on the song' Roger smiled**

**Within the five minutes of their time backstage, Nik had managed to get Martin's phone number. Both lads left the venue happy and headed back to the hotel they were sharing where all Nik could talk about was how the concert went, Roger just happily listened until falling to sleeping an hour later**

**The day after Roger awoke to find an excited Nik jotting down song lyrics on anything he could find from napkins to scraps of paper**

**'Morning Rog' he chirped**

**'Morning' Roger yawned getting up and heading straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth, returning to find Nik racing around like the Duracell bunny trying to pack everything into his suitcase making Roger smile. Soon enough both Roger and Nik had returned to Bristol to work on their début album, which they finished two months later. As they made their way to their car, they bumped in Martin who was there to finish recording The Lexicon Of Love. Seeing how well Nik and Martin got on, Roger, David Palmer, Mark White and and Stephen Singleton decided they would play matchmaker and hook the two up. The second Roger got home he booked a table for two at Le Gavroche, Knightsbridge, London before booking a room at the Bulgari Hotel, Mayfair, London for the two to spend the night, he then rang Martin's band mates up and told them everything was ready, now the hard part was going to try and get them together when Mark came with an ingenious idea.**

**Another two weeks had passed and Roger and the rest of ABC put their plan into action. Part 1 included getting them to Le Gavroche in Knightsbridge, London on time, secretly hoping they would get caught. An hour later both Nik and Martin had arrived to enjoy their meals, after being told their meals were already paid for, the two headed to their next destination the Bulgari Hotel in Mayfair, London where they finally figured that they must have been set up on a date, the two lads weren't angry though, seeing how much hard work Roger, David, Mark and Stephen put in, although they will need a stern talking to whether they liked it or not.**


End file.
